Alpha Flight Vol 1 11
| StoryTitle1 = Set-Up | Writer1_1 = John Byrne | Penciler1_1 = John Byrne | Inker1_1 = John Byrne | Colourist1_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer1_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor1_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor1_2 = Linda Grant | Synopsis1 = In Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Delphine Courtney recruits Roger Bochs for her project, though Bochs has his own thoughts on the plan and secretly attempts to contact Guardian. In Ottawa, Heather Hudson bids a wistful goodbye to her home of ten years to move to a new home in New York. In New York, in a top office in one of the towers of the World Trade Center, the former Beta and Gamma Flight members that Courtney recruited are meeting their benefactor, Jerome Jaxon, who reveals his motivation for forming their team as revenge against James Hudson and Alpha Flight for ruining their prospects. At the airport, Hudson goes to pick up his arriving wife, but finds Jaxon's calling card instead. Realizing his job with Roxxon was all part of Jaxon's revenge plan and that now his wife has been taken hostage, he flies straight to the tower where Jaxon's message directs him. Believing his force field will protect him from whatever Jaxon thows at him, he's surprised to be confronted with the newly formed Omega Flight. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Mr. LaPierre Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * Heather Hudson's Volkswagon Beetle * DC10 | Writer2_1 = John Byrne | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor2_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor2_2 = Linda Grant | StoryTitle2 = Origins of Alpha Flight: Unleash the Beast! | Synopsis2 = Walter Langkowski was a friend of Bruce Banner's in college nearly two decades ago. Since then he sought to follow in Banner's footsteps in gamma research. Three of the intervening years were spent playing pro football, but when the news broke three years ago that Banner was the Hulk, he rededicated himself to his research. He got a job with Department H and secured a private lab in the Arctic Circle to experiment in creating a gamma-enhanced being like the Hulk under controlled circumstances. Now, when he finally applies his findings to himself, he transforms into a furry orange beast and goes on a rampage. Snowbird flies in to check on Walter and worries that the experiments have the potential to unleash the Great Beasts imprisoned beneath the region. By then, Walter has returned to human form. She finds him lying in the snow at the end of his trail of destruction and takes him to Dr.Twoyoungmen. During his recovery, Langkowski wonders which factors, be it abnormal cosmic ray acticity or his own unique biology, may have contributed to his transformation breaking from the predicted model. Snowbird takes the responsibility of training him to master his beastly other self and James Hudson tells him he'll need both forms when they return to the mission of reclaiming Wolverine from the X-Men. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * - Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although this issue is obviously the product of the creative team to-date on Alpha Flight, there are no credits given in the book. However, creators names are subtlety listed on some of the book spines in Roger Bochs' home. * The story of Sasquatch's origin takes place between and . * It will be revealed next issue that Jerome Jaxon is operating the Box Armor rather than it ‘s normal owner Roger Bochs. * This issue contains a letters page, ‘’Alpha Waves’’. Letters are published from Lawrence McKinroe,H. Jerry Denver, Doug Simpson, Sarah Halberstam and Steve Orisiuk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}